


Heated Stone

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2020 [28]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Other, Oviposition, Samelch | Tentacle Creature - Freeform, Smut, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentaclween, TheKingdomofShipping, stone eggs, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's TombThe Kingdom of Shipping
Relationships: Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Kinro
Series: Tentaclween 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806
Kudos: 7
Collections: Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)





	Heated Stone

Kinro whined as the stone eggs shifted inside him. They were so hot and felt like they burning withing him. He gasped as drool slipped down the side of his mouth. Looking down to see his stomach bulging from the numerous eggs of stone in his stomach. He had lost count after forth one or so. Each of these eggs were heated by an unknown source and now that heat had collected in his lower abdomen. Growing when he suddenly felt another egg be pushed inward. Every egg that was pushed inside seemed to make his body grow ever hotter. Heat wafting off the stones gathered in his lower abdomen that spread throughout his body. Thighs rubbing together as they shifted inside.

Cum beading out of his cock to slide down the underside. Disturbed in its travel when Kinro suddenly bounced upwards. Caused by the god slipping in another egg it had gotten at some point. He had been to caught up in the devouring sensation of pleasure and the warmth that made him sweat. This sensation was of nearly boiled over with the fresh egg. Muscles twitching and squirming around the new one until it knocked against the rest.

A hand going to the distended belly to feel the warmth coming through. Purring when he felt the bumps as well when he rubbed the skin. Easily reminding him that he was truly the first to be chosen by their god. To be blessed by the privilege to have such attention. One he had coveted in the privacy of the woods that they could only give. A privilege now tainted when Chrome came to them after the day celebrated for marriage, consummation, and their god. Saying that he was blessed by their god by teaching him a lesson of some kind. What that lesson was still an unknown to them. Not that Kinro cared since he felt foolish for the thought, he would be the only one to be blessed. He had frowned at the time for he felt shame and humiliated that he had been used by their god. The fact he had been selected by Samelch had been tainted by a select few words. Yet, body still reacted to the thoughts of the god despite the shame and self-loathing.

Such feelings are what brought the creature here. Reminding him why Samelch had selected him in the first place. Making the young human whine and feel pleasure like the many times before. Reminding Kinro that Samelch will return again and again. No matter how many one off he may go to. That Kinro will be one of the few souls to dragged into the realm that it was in. To be forever with the god like the rest of its favorite ones in the many dimension its tentacles can travel to.

Samelch pushed the eggs in a little deeper before pulling out. Enjoying the sight of Kinro full of those eggs. Even if they were fake and made of stone. It could not wait until it could fill hm with the real ones. For now, these would since it knew that Kinro needed to feel secure in his position here. A feeling that was more important than children. Knowing that the male felt of kilter and needed to be reminded that he was the top one here. That there was no one else here that Samelch wanted in this world. That the god came here for in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)  
> [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/N8Hj4TA)


End file.
